


Cursed By Tragedy, Cured By Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anger, Attraction, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruises, Burns, Character Death, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confession, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Death, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, General, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Nudity, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Public Blow Jobs, Rape, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sons, Stripping, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tears, Torture, Tragedy, Trust, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny thought he found his happily ever after with the man of his dreams, but it ends in tragedy, Will his ohana help him?, Will Steve help him?, Will new love form?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Danny “Danno” Williams/Ryan Livingston, Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Lou Grover/Renee Grover, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue: (A): One: (1):

*Summary: Danny thought he found his happily ever after with the man of his dreams, but it ends in tragedy, Will his ohana help him?, Will Steve help him?, Will new love form?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was such a wonderful morning in Honolulu, Hawaii, The sun was shining, Everyone was getting ready to start the day. Especially at the **_Livingston/Williams Household_**, Ryan Livingston, The **_Nightshift Commander_** of **_Five-O_** was pulling out a recent purchase that he made that day. He knew that his blond lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was the one, when they celebrated their first anniversary.

Danny & Ryan built a great life together, they owed it to their friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, for introducing them at their favorite spot. The Brown-Haired Man also love Danny's children, Grace & Charlie, like they were his own, & they were a big support during his relationship. So, He took that as an indication to move their relationship to the next level. A month later, He went to a jewelry store near his house, & make the purchase.

Ryan was brought back from his thoughts by being distracted by his very naked lover with a towel around his waist, He dropped the towel at the door, "Care to join me, **_Commander_** ?", He asked seductively, as he looked at him over his shoulder. "Better get into that bathroom, or I won't be responsible for my actions", He chased him into the bathroom, & the door slammed shut behind them.

They had a great round of passionate sex, like they do every morning, They just love the passion, & the closeness between them, As this act happens. When they are done, They shut the water off, & cleaned up after themselves, & went to start the day off right. The couple went to make breakfast, & coffee for themselves, as they were ready for anything.

"I got some stuff to take care of, Before I head into work, I love you, Danny, Always remember it now, & forever", The Young Former Seal said smiling at him. "I love you too", Danny answered without hesitation, & they shared a couple of kisses, The Loudmouth Detective went to work, while Ryan went to plan his proposal, Having no idea that his happily ever after will be short lived, as he leaves their house.


	2. Chapter One: (B): Two: (2):

Danny couldn't help, but smile, as he made his way to **_HQ_**. Life was finally good to him, He has no idea that his lover is gonna surprise him with something major. He knows that he will be happy with Ryan, & he would spend every second making his lover very happy too. The Blond really thinks that this is the happily ever after, that he was wishing for.

Steve saw the mood that his best friend was in, & he knew that it has to do with Ryan, He was very happy for them, The Five-O Commander sacrificed his own chance with his crush, After he introduced them to each other. **"Ryan _would_ make him happier than I ever cou****ld"**, He thought to himself. He would take Danny whatever way that he could get him, & if it's being his friend, so be it.

Meanwhile, Ryan went to check on the preparations for that night, He wanted to knock his blond's socks off, & he felt that he did do that. The Handsome Man thought that his man deserved the world, He would give it to him, if he could, but, he will find come close to trying. He can't wait to see what his future & the next chapter holds for himself, & Danny.

Jenni, _**Hilton Hawaiian Village Manager**_, & Ryan's Friend, & Ex, smiles at him, as soon as he came in, she went to meet him, & showed him the designated spot for the party, that was gonna happen that night. It looked even better, as they discussed it. Ryan was speechless, as he saw the results of the hard work that went into it, He turned to her, & said this, as a response of his appreciation.

"It looks so good, Jen, Thank you so much for doing this at the last minute, I couldn't think of a great place, You always do events like this, It always turned flawless", He said, as he took in the setting, & was in awe of what she could really do, & her talents are.

"Thanks, Ry, I am so glad that you liked it, & you deserved the best for this evening, & that includes the best service around", she said, as she served him his favorite drink from the bar, & relax for a bit, Before he greets his guests, & ohana.

Meanwhile, Steve was contemplating on going to the party, He was dubbed _**Best Man**_ by Ryan, If they get engaged, & a ceremony happens too. "Hey, Buddy, Come tonight, It will do you some good, I know that you aren't up for anything lovey-dovey, It would mean the world to me," Danny said in encouragement.

He hates when the blond uses his "baby blues" for personal gain, He inward groaned, & said, "Anything for you, Danno", Danny smiles, & said gratefully, "Thank you, Super Seal, I owe you one, "We will have fun, I promise". Steve just nodded, & they dismissed everyone, & left for their homes, so they can get ready for the party.

Ryan had a suite set up courtesy of Jenni, He made the room super romantic, & he knew that Danny needs to be cherished, & he is gonna make sure that the shorter man is gonna get all the love that he could handle. After all, It's a special night for the couple.

Danny was a little bit nervous about the party, Especially when Ryan told him just dress "hot", & he would see him at the hotel. The Blond trusts his lover, & knew when to let certain things go. Plus, Tonight, He needs a real good fucking. He also knows that his hot lover would do it to him too.

Ryan was waiting for his beloved to come, He has to drive him a little crazy, & he knew that he has "game". The _**Second Five-O Commander **_is ready for everything. He can't wait to have that delicious cock in his mouth, He also noticed that something is wrong with Steve. He will help him, cause he wants him to be happy too.

Danny showed up, & was amazed at how much time, & energy that was put into the evening. He felt his boyfriend's evidence of his arrival, & he shivered, when Ryan nibbles on the outer shell of his earlobe. "I am **_so gonna_** fuck you later tonight", He murmured to him in his ear, & squeezed his cock gently.

Danny was trying to regain his control, & composure, as this was being done to him, "Babe, You are being such a tease", He said hoarsely, as Ryan was licking, sucking, & kissing his neck. "I saw everyone looking at you, as you came in, If you weren't so goddamn irresistible, I would slam you against the table, Rip these fucking clothes off of you, Play with slim jim, & the twins, Sink my teeth into that bit hot flesh, & coolie, til you scream my name", He smacks, & pinches him on the ass, & told him this too.

"Come on, We got to greet our guests, "Fun" happens later, I think that we survive a couple of hours of not touching each other, til then", Ryan told the shorter man. It was gonna be a night to remember, & they had no idea that it would be cut short. So, The Couple just went on with their plans, & nothing will ruin it. When the guests came, The party was in full swing. Steve was feeling a little bit like himself again.

After appetizers, Ryan decided to make his move, He pulled Danny along with him. He said, "Everyone, Thank you for coming, It's a special night for me, It's a special night for Danny too", He turned to his lover, opened up the ring box, that he had in his pocket. He got down on one knee, & showed it to him.

Danny gasped, as everyone else did, "Daniel Williams, You are my whole heart & soul, I can't wait for us to start our future together, You make me so happy". The Loudmouth Detective has tears running down his face, & he was feeling the moment, & knew what his answer is gonna be, as he continued to listen what his lover is saying to him. "Will you continue to make me happy ?, Will you marry me ?", He asked, as he was holding his breath.

"Yes, Yes, I will !", He exclaimed with excitement, They passionately kissed, as everyone cheered, as it was happening in front of him. The party went on til midnight. Ryan practically almost stripped Danny, as soon as they got to the suite, but controlled himself, as soon as they got inside, He carried out his fantasy, as soon as he ripped his clothes off of him, & bent him over a desk. 


End file.
